


Fear Manor

by Cezet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little squicky violence, Consent is a little murky, Fear, Haunted House, Multi, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cezet/pseuds/Cezet
Summary: It was nearly Halloween and Genevieve’s friends were raring to go to the new haunted house that had opened in an unused warehouse on the edge of the city’s industrial area.  She gets separated from her group by The Shield.Yeah, so this is shameless porn.





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearly Halloween and Genevieve’s friends were raring to go to the new haunted house that had opened in an unused warehouse on the edge of the city’s industrial area.  It was part of the new trend of so-called “extreme” haunted houses and was billed as being extremely fucked up and scary.

Genevieve rolled her eyes when they all decided to go and, frankly, would have stayed home, but Michelle and Candace really wanted her to come.  She hated the idea of being fifth-wheel to them and their boyfriends.  Though it had been six months since she and Bobby had called it quits, she missed hanging out with the couples as part of a couple.  It was probably telling, she thought, that she missed being part of a couple more than she actually missed Bobby.

It was a Wednesday night and, unsurprisingly, the haunted house wasn’t terribly busy.  Probably more popular on Friday and Saturday nights or closer to Halloween, Genevieve thought.

“Welcome to Fear Manor,” said the young woman inside the door.  The room was set like something out of a horror video game with dark, dirty corners, a broken-down desk and a single lamp hanging from the ceiling.  The young woman was dressed in an old-fashioned white nurse’s outfit with rust-colored stains on it.  Standing behind her with their arms crossed over their chests were three large men wearing tactical outfits and with masks covering their noses and the lower parts of their faces, making that part look skeletal and fanged.  One had long black hair and a tattoo down his arm.  The next had half his hair dyed blonde and the other half brown.  The last had messy blond-ish hair and wide eyes.  The three of them standing there staring made the hair on the back of Genevieve’s neck stand up.

“I’m Nurse Suzie and I’ll be checking you in.  Here are the consent forms you’ll need to sign for the full experience,” said the woman.

“Consent forms?” Genevieve asked.

“To be touched as part of the scares,” Nurse Suzie explained.

Genevieve looked at her friends and their boyfriends.  “Are you kidding me?”

Matt, Candace’s boyfriend, said, “Oh, come on Genevieve, nothing bad will happen.  It’s all in fun.”

“To go through as a group, all or none of you must sign the paperwork.  We can’t have some people in the group consent and some not because it is dark in Fear Manor,” said Nurse Suzie.

Matt, Candace, Michelle and Michelle’s boyfriend Sam all nodded and signed their forms.  Genevieve was still unsure.

“You can wait and see if another group comes in that wants the non-touch experience and see if they’ll let you join them,” Nurse Suzie offered.

“Genevieve, it isn’t a big deal.  Come on, sign the paperwork,” Candace wheedled, grabbing Genevieve’s hand and shoving the pen into it.

Despite her trepidation, Genevieve didn’t want to go through the haunted house with strangers, so she signed her name.

Nurse Suzie smiled at them and recited an obviously-memorized spiel:

“Go into Fear Manor and prepare for the scare of your life.  You will see things that will horrify and shock you.  You may be grabbed, separated from your group, jumped at or confined in a small space.  If at any point you can’t continue, say the safe word “balderdash” and you’ll be escorted out.  Enjoy…”

She pushed open the door for the group of five to walk in.   Genevieve brought up the rear, hoping that the scares would happen to those in front of her, giving her time to prepare.

She didn’t see, as she walked in, how the three men looked at each other darkly and entered the haunted house through an employee door.


	2. Chapter 2

The group walked down a few stairs and rounded a corner to find the first tableau.  It was pretty standard stuff, a butcher shop with pretty realistic-looking human bodies in various states of dismemberment.  A bloody, chuckling butcher was working in it, but ignored the group.  Another butcher brought in a victim whose arm was summarily chopped off.  Genevieve felt a bit better as this was pretty much what she’d expected of a haunted house.

The short, cobwebbed hall to the next tableau contained two costumed devils who jump-scared Candace and Michelle back-to-back.  Both shrieked and Genevieve was happy with her choice to bring up the rear.

The following tableau turned out to be a dirty, old-looking bathroom with a claw-footed bath tub full of blood.  The mirror was gone from the medicine cabinet, but a large, bloody broken piece was near the tub.  Suddenly, a naked, dead woman with slit wrists rose up from the tub, splashing liquid all over a horrified Sam as she reached for him.  He jumped away and Matt laughed.  The dead woman gurgled.  The five of them high-tailed it out of the scene and into the next hallway.  It was pitch-black.

As they rounded a corner, Genevieve felt two arms grab her, covering her mouth.  She jumped and tried to shake the person off, but was pulled against a hard chest and dragged backwards.  It all happened so fast and the hall was so dark that she wasn’t even sure her friends noticed.

Genevieve tried to relax.  It was just a haunted house and nothing bad would really happen.  She couldn’t help struggling a little, though.

She was released and shoved into a circular room with full-length mirrors interspersed with black curtains.  In the center of them was a large brass bed.

Behind her, she heard a chuckle.  She jumped and spun around, but no one was there.  She backed up until she felt the end of the bed touching the backs of her legs.

From the other side of the room, she heard a howl and, before she could move, two hands gripped her ankles from under the bed.  Genevieve was startled and fell as she tried to pull away.  She scrabbled against the floor for a moment and then flipped onto her back to try to sit up.  Looking at her from half under the bed was one of the men she’d seen at the entrance, the blond one, skull mask still covering the bottom half of his face.  He slithered the rest of the way out from under the bed and straddled her body.  He moved so fast she couldn’t get away.  Her heart was beating hard and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath.

The man roughly pinned both of her wrists to the floor on either side of her head and stared down at her.  His eyes were blue, she noticed randomly.  As he held her there, the other two men from the entrance stepped from behind curtains on either side of the room and walked over to stand on either side of them.

The one with the two-toned hair knelt behind her head and pinned her wrists, allowing the man straddling her to let go.  When he did, he drew his finger down the side of her face, stroking gently.

Oh, fuck, oh, no, Genevieve thought wildly.  She was not ready for a vignette like this as part of the haunted house.  This was going too far.

“Stop it,” she said.

The man’s eyes crinkled at the corners as though he was smiling, though she couldn’t see his mouth to know for sure, and she heard the big, tattooed one laugh.  The blond man continued to pet her face.

She flung her head to the side and struggled to get up, but was kept forcefully pinned.  Suddenly, the blond man slapped her.  It wasn’t a hard slap, but it was enough to catch Genevieve off guard and cause her to go still in surprise.

The tattooed man moved more into her line of sight and he released a buckle on his tactical vest, pulling it off and standing bare-chested.

Despite her fear, another part of Genevieve enjoyed the view.  The tattoo covered part of his beautifully-sculpted chest.

A growl above her caused her to jerk her head back to look at the blond straddling her waist.  He released his own vest, dropping it carelessly to the side and flexing his biceps.  Genevieve unconsciously licked her lips as she watched.

Suddenly, he rolled off her and the one holding her wrists let go.  Genevieve rolled quickly into a crouch and got her back against one of the black curtains, feeling a solid wall behind her.  The man with the blond and brown hair stayed kneeling where he had been and, as she watched, he, too, unbuckled and discarded his vest.  His abs…was all Genevieve could think for the moment.  Then, he started to crawl towards her with surprising grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one ending. I intend to post an alternate ending soon. The consent in it will be even murkier than this, so don't read the alternate ending if that squicks you out.

While watching him crawl sinuously towards her, Genevieve frantically tried to remember the safe word that would draw an end to this and get her out of the room.  Poppycock?  No. Malarkey?  No.  Her mind went blank as the bare-chested man drew closer.  She pulled her knees up to her chest and jumped as his masked face nuzzled at her knee.  He knelt next to her, staring and not moving.  Genevieve kept very still and made herself as small as possible.  A faraway scream from another room made her jump and the movement seemed to trigger him to pounce on her.  He pulled her away from the wall and managed to get behind her.  Genevieve wanted to scream, but her body was frozen.  He pulled her arms behind her back in what the part of her mind that wasn’t panicking realized was a seated Primary Restraint Technique hold. 

He used the hold to maneuver her to face the bed.  She tried to fight, but, as he applied a little pressure to her shoulders, she realized he was so much stronger than she was.  As she tried to control her breathing, he nestled his forehead against the crook of her neck.  Once she’d stopped fighting, he loosened the hold.  The tension on her shoulders decreased.  Ever so slowly, he released her arms and wrapped one around her waist, boxing her in with his legs.  With the other hand, he pointed at the bed.

When Genevieve looked at the bed, she saw the other two men on it, watching them.  The blond was sitting cross-legged on the side nearest her while the tattooed man knelt behind him.  When they saw their compatriot point and her look, the tattooed one reached out and stroked his hand once down the blond’s bare back.  The blond arched back into the touch and closed his eyes.

Wait, Genevieve thought, what was happening here?

The tattooed man leaned forward and skated the tips of his fingers across the blond’s shoulder and down his arm. 

Genevieve blushed and tried to look away from the intimate display, but the man with the blond and brown hair holding her wrapped a fist in her hair and tugged sharply.  Ok, apparently looking away was not an option.  With his other hand, he traced a single, gentle finger down her arm, mimicking the intimate touch she’d just viewed.  Genevieve shivered and cursed the unseasonably warm weather that had caused her to wear a tank top in October, leaving her skin bare.

Then, the tattooed man moved closer, pressing his chest against the blond’s back and reaching around to caress his abdomen.

The man holding Genevieve rested his hand on her abdomen on the outside of her shirt.  It made her feel vulnerable, yet aroused at the same time.  How could she be so afraid and yet also turned on?

Next, the tattooed man stroked down the blond’s face.  When he reached the blond’s throat, his other hand came up and he began to squeeze, cutting off the blond’s air.  Behind her, the man holding her again mimicked by drawing his hand down her face, though he just rested one hand on her throat, not squeezing at all.

The blond on the bed suddenly drew in a gasping breath as the other’s hands relaxed.  Genevieve realized she’d been holding her breath and breathed deeply, feeling light-headed.

She felt the rumble of the man’s chest pressed up against her back as he laughed low and sinister.  Suddenly, his hand on her throat tightened, not fully choking her, but significantly increasing pressure.  Both her hands flew up to grip his, but she found herself just resting them there, not trying to pull his hand away.  Genevieve felt flushed and the pressure decreased.  His thumb stroked the side of her neck encouragingly, as though reassuring her.

The big, tattooed man suddenly rose from the bed and crossed to where she sat.  He leaned down and picked her up, the man with the blond and brown hair releasing her into the other’s arms.  He held her against his chest, one arm supporting her back and the other in the crook of her knees, and stared into her eyes for a few moments before walking back over to the bed and placing her on it.

How far did this vignette go? Genevieve thought wildly.  Surely, they would stop it any second now and lead her back to her group.

The tattooed man placed a large finger on her forehead and dragged softly down her nose, across her lips and chin, down her throat, between her breasts and down her stomach to the hem of her tank top, which had rucked up to the top of her jeans.  He hooked his finger gently under the hem and pulled up, exposing her abdomen.  She reached quickly to pull it down, but he caught her hands.  His eyes narrowed and he growled at her. 

He fucking growled, Genevieve thought, like a dog.  Could a human even make a sound like that?  She would imagine his teeth would be bared behind his mask.

As she stilled, he went back to tracing little patterns with his finger from the left side, around her belly button, to the right and back.  The hand swooped upward, pushing the cloth up higher over the bottom of her rib cage.

A movement on her other side made her eyes jerk to the blond who was watching intently.  He reached a hand out and stroked her face again.

Then, a noise at the foot of the bed caught her attention.  The man with the blond and brown hair was crawling onto the bed from the foot and straddling her legs.  Genevieve was surrounded.

Balderdash! She suddenly thought to herself.  The safe word.  Balderdash.  She could say it and this would stop.  She would be free.

But, did she really want to be? a traitorous part of her thought.  In her mind, she admitted to herself that, despite being afraid, she was enjoying this.  She’d never admit it out loud, of course, but she was honest with herself.  Why not enjoy this a little bit longer?  Surely, they would stop of their own accord soon.  She didn’t know anyone here, so no one need ever know that she let this go on past remembering the safe word.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blond man sliding both hands up her shirt and skimming them across the underside of her bra.  He seemed emboldened when she didn’t try to twist away and cupped both breasts with his hands.  Then, he broke eye contact with her and looked down at the man with the blond and brown hair who was straddling her legs.  He nodded once and flicked open the top button on her jeans with one hand.

“Whoa,” Genevieve said, “Ok, this game has gone far enough.”

When she tried to sit up, the tattooed man made that inhuman growling noise again.  The other two joined him.

Genevieve’s fear spiked again.  “Balderdash!” she gasped.

Six hands immediately went up and the three men backed away from the bed.  Genevieve sat up, pulled down her shirt and rebuttoned her jeans.  While she was getting her bearings, each man walked over to his tactical vest and strapped it back on. 

She was lead out of the room and to a door that opened into the entry room where Nurse Suzie sat.  Not long after, her friends came in, laughing and teasing each other about the scares they’d seen.

The next day when Genevieve was checking the pockets of her pants as they went into the washer, she found a scrap of paper in the back pocket of the jeans she’d worn the night before.  Scrawled on the paper was a phone number and the words: In case you’d like to play another game.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alternate Ending

Genevieve’s fear spiked again.  “Balderdash!” she gasped.

The three men began to laugh, ugly and sinister.  The blond squeezed her breasts again and the man with the blond and brown hair unzipped the fly of her jeans.  The tattooed man stood up and walked to the nearest curtain, pulling it aside and flipping a light switch.  The room went pitch black.

Genevieve heard the sounds of Velcro coming unstuck and then felt a bearded mouth pressed to her abdomen just above her waistband.  Two hands grabbed either side of her pants at her hips and pulled them down.  She tried to scream, but two more hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air.  A mouth found hers and kissed her as she struggled to pull the hands away from her throat and breathe.  Yet more hands wormed their way under her and unclasped her bra.  It and her shirt were pushed up and a third mouth began to kiss and suck at her breasts.

She couldn’t believe this was happening.  The hands at the throat relaxed enough for her to draw in a ragged breath.  As soon as she did, she tried to scream again, but the air was again cut off.  The mouth kissing her drew back and she could feel a nose rub back and forth against hers as the man shook his head.  He squeezed a little longer this time and the light-headed feeling returned.

The mouth at her belly came away and her pants and shoes were roughly pulled completely off.  Strong arms forced her legs apart and a surprisingly gentle tongue found its way to her clitoris.  It swirled and lapped at her.  Fuck did this guy know what he was doing, she thought.  Distractedly, she realized that she was returning the kiss of the mouth on hers and pressing her breast into the mouth sucking it.  Hands were touching her everywhere and Genevieve knew she had never been this sexually aroused in her life.  There in the darkness with strangers, she was suddenly able to let go. 

One of her hands snaked down to the head of the man between her legs, tangling in his hair and urging him to continue licking her.  The other stroked the back of the man kissing her breasts. 

In less time than she would have believed, she felt herself get close to orgasm.  Her mouth went slack and her body tensed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.  The mouth that had been kissing hers moved lower to her other breast.  She lay there panting for a moment, then felt the man who had pulled such a reaction from her take her hand out of his hair and bring it to his mouth to kiss.  She felt him move to sit up and then heard a rustling sound.  Her hand was placed on a very erect penis.  He was between her legs and rubbed it against her vulva, but did not enter her.  He seemed to be waiting for something.

“Yes.  Please,” she said, quietly.

That seemed to be what he wanted as he quickly filled her completely, staying still for a moment while she adjusted.  Soon, he began moving, fucking her in earnest.  A different mouth, this one without facial hair, moved up to capture her mouth in a rough kiss.  Then it moved to her neck, kissing and biting hard enough that she knew she’d have marks.  Her top and bra were pulled off and, again, mouths and hands were everywhere.

The hands of the man fucking her were gripping her hips, digging into her flesh and holding her steady as he thrust.  Suddenly, he pulled out and she felt hot liquid spatter against her abdomen.  She felt him move away and was roughly flipped over onto her knees. 

Another hard cock was thrust into her, though there was no warning this time.  She heard a hiss of breath as he bottomed out inside her.  His movements were fast and hard, slamming into her again and again.  A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back into an arch, pressing her backwards into him.  She heard him murmuring, but it was too low and she was too far gone to make out the words.  A hand slid down her face and a mouth guided itself to hers.  She could feel a goatee and knew it had to be the tattooed man.  That would mean the blond one was fucking her, she realized.  For a single hysterical moment, she thought about the fact that she was letting a stranger know her so intimately.

A tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned.  The sensation of the gentle kiss contrasted with the roughness with which she was being handled was overwhelming.  Soon, the thrusting grew erratic and lost rhythm.  His dick pulled out of her and she felt his come hot against her lower back.

At some point, the mouth had pulled away.  Her focus had been so elsewhere that she hadn’t fully noticed.  She slumped forward, exhausted.

She felt gentle hands pull her up and back towards the end of the bed and felt the mattress dip in front of her.  She was picked up and deposited on top of a hard body that was now lying down.  Two other hands reached up and he ground himself against her.  She was sore, but helped guide him inside her.  The one who had picked her up must be the man with the blond and brown hair, she thought, as she could feel his beard against the back of her neck as he kissed her, kneeling behind her and urging her to move against his friend.

His hands on her hips guided her into a rhythm and she moaned as the man under her reached out and rubbed her clitoris, thrusting up into her.  Soon, she was right on the edge of another orgasm, but the man behind her suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck, applying pressure with the bend of his elbow.  Genevieve couldn’t breathe.  She struggled against his hold and he bit her ear none-too-gently.  She came as he did, nearly blacking out.  The cock inside her pulsed as the man fucking her came inside her and the arm around her neck relaxed.  She drew in a deep breath and coughed.

The man who had been choking her held her, hugging her tightly from behind as she shook, his tattooed friend’s cock softening inside her.  She felt the third man brush against her.  His hand found her chin and tilted her face up as he leaned down to kiss her deeply.  They helped her up and off the man beneath her and he rolled off the bed.  She lay there for a few moments, completely spent and overwhelmed by what had just happened.

Genevieve heard rustling in the dark and felt hands helping her to re-dress and, though she couldn’t tell whose they were for sure, she thought it was the man with blond and brown hair from the way his hands felt.  His gentle hand lead her out of the room and to a doorway.  She felt for a light switch and, when she flipped it, she saw that she was in a bathroom with a mirror and sink.  She didn’t see anyone standing in the doorway.  Looking in the mirror, she could see marks on her neck and shoulders that would definitely become bruises.  Her hair was mussed and she looked like she’d been thoroughly fucked.  Quickly, she ran her fingers through her hair and scrubbed at her face, doing what she could to set her hair to rights.

There was a form at the doorway and the blond man with the blue eyes, re-clothed and wearing his mask, held out a bundle of black cloth to her.  She took it, unfolding a black, zip-front hoodie with Fear Manor written on it in white letters dripping with red blood.  Genevieve nodded her thanks and put on the overlarge hoodie, zipping it up to hide the marks.

The tattooed man, also dressed and masked again, took her to a door that opened into the entry room where Nurse Suzie sat.  Not long after, her friends came in, laughing and teasing each other about the scares they’d seen.  They commented on her hoodie and she said she’d gotten chilled after being splashed with fake blood after being separated from them.

The next day when Genevieve was checking the pockets of her pants as they went into the washer, she found a scrap of paper in the back pocket of the jeans she’d worn the night before.  Scrawled on the paper was a phone number and the words: In case you’d like to play another game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
